Avant de partir
by Xenmin
Summary: Myka ne supporte plus la maladie mais il lui reste une personne à joindre sans laquelle elle ne peut avancer.
1. Chapter 1

Rien ne m'appartiens, ni les personnages ni les lieux... enfin vous connaissez la chanson.

Je ne fais cela que par plaisir d'écrire et de partager avec vous ce que j'aimerais voir pour nos deux héroïnes.

* * *

**_Pov Myka :_**

Voilà huit mois que je me bats contre cette maladie et pourtant je ne me sens pas mieux, voir même pire, j'aurais dû ne rien dire et ne rien faire, je serais partie plus tôt certes s mais au moins j'aurais finie en étant toujours moi-même.

C'est fini je n'en peux plus, je ne veux plus me battre pour rien, je ne veux plus souffrir et voir mon corps se détruire ainsi, je ne me reconnais plus.

Pete, Claudia et vous tous je sais que vous allez m'en vouloir, ne pas comprendre mon choix mais j'espère qu'un jour vous me pardonnerez, je refuse de devenir un poids pour vous ni pour moi.

Je suis sûre de mon choix, je n'en ai même pas peur mais pourtant quelque chose m'ennuis et je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi, je sais qu'il me faut identifier ce problème pour être en paix.

**_POV Héléna : _**

Pourquoi ai-je appelé le Dr Calder, j'aurais pu aller chez mon médecin habituel après tout ce n'est peut-être qu'un gros coup de fatigue ou même une fragilité émotionnelle. Cela ne serait pas si étonnant après tous les évènements des derniers temps, rien n'a été de tout repos.

Seulement voilà, je l'ai fait, j'ai appelé le médecin des agents de l'entrepôt, je lui ai demandé pour la rencontrer en toute discrétion, je ne veux pas que quiconque sache ou ne s'inquiète de mon état de santé et particulièrement de ma santé mentale, après tout que pourrait-il penser si ils apprenaient que HG Wells avait des problèmes à ce niveau, sachant les dégâts qu'elle pouvait accomplir dans cet état. Mais lorsque cette dernière arriva à notre rendez-vous je pu remarquer de suite que c'est elle qui n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien du tout.

Le verdict est tombé à la fin de l'entretien, je suis effectivement malade mais d'une maladie dont je ne pourrais pas me débarrasser avec des médicaments classiques, c'est mon cœur qui souffre, pas d'un dysfonctionnement ou autre signe physique, juste un mal-être, des évènements que je ne peux plus gérer par moi-même.

Cela fait maintenant deux mois que je la vois régulièrement et j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer également Abigaël sans que personne ne le sache. Les régents préfèrent que je sois suivie et soigné par les deux femmes et je suppose que c'est plus simple, je peux ainsi aborder tous les sujets mais irrémédiablement tout me ramène à l'entrepôt, aux artéfacts et à l'équipe ou surtout à Myka.

Je n'ai pas eu le choix, il m'a fallut être honnête et donc avouer que la jeune femme a un rôle important dans ma vie et que notre relation était plus que professionnelle et en deux mois j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et de comprendre que son absence était difficile à gérer.


	2. Chapter 2

**_POV Myka_**

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que ma décision est prise et pourtant je suis toujours là, incapable d'agir alors à la place je réfléchis aux raisons qui m'en empêchent, en fait je devrais plutôt dire à la personne qui m'en empêche.

Héléna… je sais maintenant que la personne que j'ai voulue plus que tout garder dans l'ignorance est celle à cause de qui je ne peux agir. Je ne peux pas ne pas lui parler, lui expliquer ou du moins lui dire au-revoir. Pourtant je devrais en être capable après tout, disparaître sans donner de nouvelles pendant des mois à toujours été l'une de ses habitudes. Que ce soit après notre première rencontre ou lorsque son corps et son esprit étaient séparés ou encore les deux fois où il nous a fallut plusieurs mois pour la découvrir sous l'identité de Emily Lake sans qu'elle n'ait reprit contact. Malgré cela je ne peux me résoudre car à chaque disparition je vivais dans l'attente d'un signe et à chaque fois que celui-ci arrivait comme ce coup de téléphone il y a un peu moins d'un an, mon cœur accélérait d'un coup et j'étais bien trop heureuse pour lui en vouloir.

Maintenant que je sais cela, il me faut trouver le courage de prendre le téléphone et surtout il faut que je me prépare à cette discussion qui cette fois sera la dernière et je ne sais pas encore si je dois lui parler au risque de la rendre malheureuse encore plus à condition qu'elle ressente des sentiments similaires bien entendu.

* * *

**_POV Héléna_**

Et voilà nous y sommes, un rendez-vous de plus avec Vanessa qui maintenant en sais plus sur moi que n'importe qui ou presque. Je n'aurais jamais pensé cela possible ne me sentant pas capable jusque là de livrer mes sentiments et émotions réelles, particulièrement à un médecin, pourtant je l'ai fait et ça m'a aidé à ouvrir les yeux sur beaucoup de choses enfouîtes au plus profond de moi.

Aujourd'hui le rendez-vous est différent, tout est différent, je le remarque dès son arrivée, après tout c'est bien là l'une de mes qualités en tant qu'agent. Dès que nous commençons à parler je sais que c'est important et pourtant elle ne dis rien mais je ne pensais pas qu'à ce moment là elle allait revenir une fois de plus sur le sujet le plus révélateur, Myka. Elle me demande de lui parler des moments ou je me suis sentie vraiment bien, heureuse après avoir été débronzé et tous ceux qui me viennent tournent autour de l'agent Bering. Un souvenir se démarque plus que les autres, le jour ou j'ai eu la chance de lui sauver la vie grâce à mon grappin et que nous étions suspendues dans les airs, alors qu'elle s'accrochait à moi me faisant confiance pour sa vie. Je me souviens aussi du moment ou une fois de nouveau au sol j'ai pu voir sa réaction à la fois perdue et intriguée et ce sourire qu'elle arborait alors qu'elle m'annonçait se garder un peu de temps pour donner son avis sur moi, ne me rejetant pas de suite et ne l'ayant jamais fait depuis.

Plus je parle de mes souvenirs relatifs à Myka, ses sourires, les moments où elle était heureuse de me voir comme je jour de ma réintégration à l'entrepôt et plus je vois le visage de Vanessa changer et ses réactions en dire long sur son état de stress.

Soudain elle me surprend en m'obligeant à me rappeler des choses que je voulais plus que tout oublier, elle veut connaître mes pires souvenirs toujours depuis ces dernières années. Là encore, ils concernent Myka, je me revois une arme braquée sur elle, entre ses deux yeux et elle voulant que je tire en la regardant bien en face, m'opposant le fait que ce serait la chose à faire si je voulais pouvoir détruire le monde. De même, je peux me souvenir de la douleur dans sa voix lorsque détruire la pièce de Janus renfermant mon esprit semblait être la meilleure solution à adopter. Et beaucoup plus récemment, ses larmes lors de notre séparation ainsi que ce que j'ai lu dans ses yeux lorsque je lui ai dit de repartir avec ses observations, alors que juste après cela elle était prête à prendre des risques énormes pour moi et « ma famille », pour s'excuser de ses mots qui étaient pourtant si vrai alors que mes paroles étaient injustifiées et blessantes envers elle.

Je regarde le docteur ne pouvant plus rester spectatrice de la lutte intérieure qu'elle livre alors je demande et là je perds mon souffle, mes jambes me lâchent, elle vient de m'annoncer l'un de mes pires cauchemars, Myka est malade et apparemment c'est grave même si elle ne peut m'en dire plus. Et selon Vanessa, elle a besoin de moi plus que jamais avant de faire une bêtise importante.

Je ne suis plus capable de penser, d'être cohérente et une seule phrase sort de ma bouche, « je veux y aller, maintenant » et là sans dire un mot, elle accepte et me dit que nous pouvons prendre le jet de l'entrepôt, et sa réaction m'inquiète bien d'avantage que ses mots.

* * *

**_POV Myka_**

Nous y sommes enfin, Claudia a eut sa fête d'anniversaire et cette soirée m'a permis sans en avoir l'air et surtout sans que personne n'en ait conscience, de leur faire mes adieux via une danse pour l'un, une accolade ou une étreinte avec l'autre. Il ne me reste plus qu'un coup de téléphone à donner et je serais libre, ce soir tout sera fini, bien que cet appel sera la plus difficile des choses à faire entre autre parce que c'est pour la personne que je vais avoir le plus de mal à quitter. Son image me hante chaque minute quoi que je fasse, nos souvenirs communs me reviennent ainsi que nos si nombreux regards que seules nous pouvions comprendre et que j'aurais tellement voulu plus longs et surtout avoir l'occasion d'en revoir un.

Je me suis isolée comme à mon habitude et personne ne trouve cela bizarre et ça m'arrange même si j'avoue avoir un peu de regret de leur infliger une souffrance et une découverte pareille, j'ai décidé pour cela de changer la façon de procéder car bien que mon premier choix, mon arme était le plus rapide et direct, cela laisserait une image encore plus marquante pour celui ou celle qui me découvrira en premier.

Maintenant il est l'heure pour moi de téléphoner à Héléna, j'y ai tellement réfléchit et pourtant je ne suis pas encore certaine de la tournure que prendra cet appel. Mon doigt refuse d'appuyer, j'ai peur mais il le faut, je ne peux pas partir sans lui dire au-revoir alors avec tout le courage qu'il me reste et l'amour que j'ai pour H.G je presse la touche verte de mon téléphone.

L'attente est longue puis les sonneries qui retentissent, la première, la seconde et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la cinquième, c'est ce que je craignais et en même temps ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal alors après le message qui me fait battre le cœur juste pour la voix qui s'y trouve, je respire un bon coup et c'est partit.

_« Héléna, bonjour c'est Myka._

_Je sais que cela fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas eu de mes nouvelles et c'est la raison de mon appel._

_Je sais que nous sommes amies et vous me l'avez confirmé à notre dernière rencontre et j'ai par le passé, trop souvent souffert de vos départs et absences pour lesquels il n'y avait aucun préalable._

_Je dois à mon tour quitter l'entrepôt pour des raisons qui me sont propres et personnelles mais je voulais vous le dire moi-même. Alors voilà, je voulais vous dire au-revoir, que vous fardiez de moi l'image d'une amie qui vous connaissais et vous aimait et surtout pour qui vous aviez une place très importante. Je n'aurais pas l'occasion de vous parler une dernière fois ni même de vous revoir mais je ne pourrais jamais vous oublier, vous m'avez permis de me découvrir à bien des égards et avoir eu la chance de rencontrer HG Welles en personne et de pouvoir faire partie de sa vie sera mon plus beau souvenir._

_Adieux Héléna…je vous aime. Votre Myka. »_

Je n'ai pas pu retenir ses larmes sans m'en rendre compte, sans même y réfléchir je me suis livrée sur mes sentiments, ce qui ne devait pas être le cas mais après tout, ce sera mes dernières paroles et je n'aurais pas pu être plus honnête et sincère que dans ce message.

Adieu Héléna, j'ai entendu votre voix et c'est celle qui m'accompagnera pour ce dernier voyage, un cadeau pour ce départ sans fin qui s'annonce à moi.

Je suis prête maintenant, j'ai tout réglé et je peux enfin partir en silence, il me suffit de me coucher et les médicaments feront le reste.

J'espère que vous serez heureuse, vous le méritez plus que n'importe qui et je sais que le reste de la « famille » va s'entraider pour surmonter ma perte.

Ca y est je sens les premiers signes, la fatigue, je ne lutterais pas, vous êtes là, je vous vois et même si ce n'est que mon imagination, je suis heureuse que ce soit vous. Bonne nuit Héléna, je vous aime…


	3. Chapter 3

**_POV Héléna_**

Le voyage est trop long, bien trop long, j'ai peur, je vous en prie Myka ne faite rien de mauvais pour vous, je ne pourrais supporter de vous perdre. Le Dr Calder a finit par me parler dans l'avion, elle m'a avoué ses craintes réelles et même si elle tente de me rassurer, je sais qu'elle a tout aussi peur que moi. Je ne pourrais jamais assez la remercier, elle a rompu le secret médical en venant me parler mais je suis pourtant pars certaine d'être la mieux placée pour cela, je vous ai si souvent déçu et blessée et malgré tout vous n'avez jamais douté de moi, vous êtes restée lorsque tout le monde me tournait le dos et vous vous êtes battue pour moi.

Je sais que mes sentiments pour vous sont venus crescendo depuis notre rencontre et qu'à chaque preuve de votre amitié je vous aimais un peu plus et un peu plus fort mais il me faut tenter d'oublier cela et je peux obtenir votre pardon et à nouveau votre amitié et quelques signes de tendresse je ferais de cela un point suffisant pour continuer à me battre pour être digne de vous.

Enfin nous atterrissons ce n'est pas trop tôt, je sais qu'il y a une voiture qui nous attend, je n'ai pas de bagage ainsi je peux partir de suite. Attendez moi mon amour, je serais à vos côtés dans moins de vingt minutes, je vous en supplie je ne sais pas à quel point vous êtes malade ni quel danger vous courrez mais nous passerons à travers.

La voiture a démarré mais je ne peux pas être patiente, j'ai demandé au chauffeur de faire au plus vite et par chance il m'a écouté.

Je viens de rallumer mon téléphone, je voulais juste vous envoyer un message, vous prévenir de ma venue mais votre nom s'affiche sur l'écran, je suis terrorisée, tétanisée. Vanessa l'a très vite remarquée et elle a vite comprit et me pousse à vous écouter alors je porte le téléphone à mon oreille. A partir de ce moment je ne suis plus rien, une simple enveloppe vide, perdue, j'ai blêmit je le sais, je l'ai vu au regard du docteur mais je suis incapable de parler, de lui communiquer la moindre information.

Myka…non, pas d'adieu, j'arrive, je vous en prie ma chérie ne faite rien, je serais bientôt là.

Je ne peux toujours pas parler, alors bien que le message soit très personnel, je passe le téléphone à Vanessa, après tout elle connait nos sentiments sinon je ne serais pas là. Je ne suis plus capable de rien alors je me vois faire des choses qui ne me ressemble pas, je hurle et je pleure en demandant au chauffeur d'aller encore plus vite alors que je sens le docteur m'enlacer et je la laisse faire ayant besoin d'être soutenue.

Pourquoi personne ne répond au téléphone, cela fait trois fois que Vanessa tente de joindre l'équipe, j'ai si peur, je ne peux pas vous perdre, vous avez prit une place bien trop importante dans ma vie.

Nous y sommes enfin, je saute de la voiture et je cours à en perdre haleine, oubliant la douleur ou même le fait que mes jambes menacent de se dérober sous chacun de mes pas. Je ne frappe pas, j'entre et je monte directement à l'étage, les larmes coulent toujours mais je ne m'en occupe pas.

A la porte de votre chambre je ne m'arrête toujours pas et j'entre sans aucune sommation, je dois juste vous trouver.

Je suis tombé à genoux à côté de votre lit, je vous appelle ne me rendant pas compte réellement que j'hurle votre nom, le docteur m'a rejoint, elle est déjà occupée à prendre vos constantes mais je ne peux pas bouger, votre main dans la mienne, si froide, je refuse de croire qu'il est trop tard, je ne peux pas à nouveau laisser l'être le plus cher à mon cœur être emportée par la mort.

La chambre est soudain envahie, je ne comprends pas, on veut vous emmener mais je refuse de vous lâcher, ils ont comprit et j'entends une voix familière dire de me laisser suivre alors je prends enfin conscience que votre famille est présente à mes côtés et pour une fois moi, la grande HG Wells, je suis la plus faible et je ne cherche pas à me cacher.

On est à l'hôpital, on avance vite, très vite, je prends alors conscience que tout n'est pas perdu et je vous parle, je veux que vous entendiez et je n'ai aucune pudeur à me livrer face aux docteurs, infirmières ou encore face à Vanessa. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être sincère, je vous aime et je vous le dit. Vous devez vous accrocher, je ne peux pas et ne veux pas vous perdre mais Vanessa m'agrippe, m'oblige à lâcher votre main, aidée d'un médecin, je capitule pour sauver votre vie, le temps presse c'est tout ce que j'entends mais mon cœur lui entend vos mots et me répète en boucle votre dernière phrase.

L'équipe est maintenant à mes côtés mais je ne peux rien faire, je suis au sol en pleurs tout comme le jour ou je n'ai pas été capable d'appuyer sur la gâchette alors que vous aviez pointé mon arme sur votre front, entre ces deux pierres précieuses que sont vos yeux. Je suis faible, perdue, je ne suis pas la grande HG Wells, juste Héléna, une femme désemparée et apeurée, je vous en prie Myka battez-vous, ne me quittez pas.

Je sens des bras autour de moi, on me relève pour m'assoir puis d'autres bras m'entourent, la voix de Pete tente de me rassurer, de me faire reprendre pieds mais je ne peux cesser mes larmes et à l'inverse de mon habitude, je me laisse aller dans ses bras ne cherchant pas à résister.

Je ne supporte plus l'attente, cette même attente que le jour où l'on a tenté de sauver ma fille même si je savais que plus rien ne pouvais être fait, je ne peux pas vivre sans vous, j'ai besoin de vous, je vous aime, il faut que je puisse vous le dire.

* * *

POV Myka

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive, j'ai toujours pensé que l'on ne pouvait pas avoir conscience de partir, pourtant vous êtes à nouveau à mes côtés me parlant, je me concentre car je veux entendre vos paroles bien trop lointaines et maintenant que je commence à les comprendre, elles me semblent incohérentes.

Vous me demandez de me battre, de ne pas vous quitter, je sais que je dois m'éloigner mais votre regard, vos mots, votre main tendue, je ne peux pas partir en vous laissant ainsi.

Je tente de m'excuser, de vous dire que je vous aime, que tout ira bien, que je ne souhaite qu'une chose, que vous soyez heureuse mais rien n'y fait, aucun son ne sorts et j'entends encore et encore les mêmes mots, ces mots que j'ai si souvent rêvé d'entendre.

Je pense que ça y est je passe la porte de l'éternité, vous disparaissait peu à peu, je ne peux plus vous entendre et votre image s'efface remplacée par une lumière vive et blanche, certainement celle dont parle tant de gens ayant fait l'expérience de l'autre côté. Alors même si mon âme et mon cœur souffrent, je me laisse aller, je dois laisser enfin la lumière m'envahir.

Mais quelque chose est étrange, je commence à entendre des voix qui m'appellent, qui me parlent, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elles disent, je me sens mal, j'ai froid, je pensais que ce serait l'inverse, j'espérais une sensation de mieux être.

Je commence à m'habituer à cette lumière blanche si puissante qui m'aveugle et je peux alors distinguer quelques formes, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe ni où je suis. Héléna mon amour, je vous en prie, revenez-moi, j'ai peur, j'ai besoin de vous pour me guider.


End file.
